Avril's album rankings
Ratings 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 Most of the ones coloured black obviously havent been converted to what their actual colour would be yet, lmao. Avril Lavigne Let Go (2002) #'I'm With You' #'Losing Grip' #'Complicated' #'Things I'll Never Say' #'Sk8er Boi' #'Too Much To Ask' #'Unwanted' #'Naked' #'Anything But Ordinary' #'Mobile' #'Nobody's Fool' #'Tomorrow' #'My World' #'Why' Under My Skin (2004) #'My Happy Ending' #'Fall To Pieces' #'Nobody's Home' #'Slipped Away' #'Don't Tell Me' #'Together' #'Freak Out' #'Forgotten' #'Take Me Away' #'He Wasn't' #'Who Knows' #'How Does It Feel' #'I Always Get What I Want' The Best Damn Thing (2007) #'I Will Be' #'When You're Gone' #'Keep Holding On' #'Hot' #'Girlfriend' #'Runaway' #'The Best Damn Thing' #'I Can Do Better' #'Everything Back But You' #'Contagious'' #'Innocence' #'Alone' #'One Of Those Girls' #'I Don't Have To Try' Goodbye Lullaby (2011) #'Wish You Were Here' #'Push' #'Stop Standing There' #'Goodbye' #'Smile' #'What The Hell' #'I Love You' #'Not Enough' #'Remember When' #'Darlin' #'4 Real' #'Everybody Hurts' #'Alice' #'Black Star' Avril Lavigne (2013) #'Give What You Like' #'Hush Hush' #'Hello Heartache' #'Falling Fast' #'Let Me Go' #'17' #'Rock N Roll' #'Bad Girl' #'Heres To Never Growing Up' #'You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet' #'B**chin Summer' #'Sippin' On Sunshine' #'Hello Kitty' Head Above Water (2019) #'Tell Me It's Over' #'Head Above Water' #'Dumb Blonde' Maroon 5 Songs About Jane (2002) #'This Love' #'She Will Be Loved' #'Harder To Breathe' #'Sunday Morning' #'Shiver' #'Through With You' #'Must Get Out' #'Not Coming Home' #'The Sun' #'Sweetest Goodbye' #'Tangled' #'Take What You Want' #'Secret' #'Ragdoll' #'Chilly Winter' #'Woman' It Won't Be Soon Before Long (2007) #'Wake Up Call' #'Won't Go Home Without You' #'Makes Me Wonder' #'Not Falling Apart' #'Until You're Over Me' #'Losing My Mind' #'If I Never See Your Face Again' #'Can't Stop' #'Miss You Love You'' #'Little Of Your Time' #'Back At Your Door' #'Better That We Break' #'Nothing Lasts Forever' #'Figure It Out' #'The Way I Was' #'Goodnight Goodnight' #'Kiwi' #'Story' #'Infatuation' Hands All Over (2010) #'Hands All Over' #'Give A Little More' #'Stutter' #'Misery' #'Don't Know Nothing' #'I Can't Lie' #'No Curtain Call' #'Last Chance' #'Moves Like Jagger' #'The Air That I Breathe' #'Never Gonna Leave This Bed' #'Get Back In My Life' #'Just A Feeling' #'Runaway' #'How' #'Out of Goodbyes' Overexposed (2012) #'Lucky Strike' #'One More Night' #'Love Somebody' #'Sad' #'Wipe Your Eyes' #'Daylight' #'The Man Who Never Lied' #'Payphone' #'Ladykiller' #'Beautiful Goodbye' #'Doin' Dirt' #'Tickets' #'Fortune Teller' V (2014) #'Shoot Love' #'Coming Back For You' #'It Was Always You' #'New Love' #'My Heart Is Open' #'Sugar' #'Maps' #'In Your Pocket' #'Feelings' #'Animals' #'Leaving California' #'This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like A Motherf****r' #'Unkiss Me' Red Pill Blues (2017) #'Denim Jacket' #'Plastic Rose' #'Girls Like You' #'Wait' #'What Lovers Do' #'Bet My Heart' #'Whiskey' #'Lips On You' #'Closure' #'Best 4 U' #'Visions' #'Who I Am' #'Help Me Out' #'Cold' #'Don't Wanna Know' Kelly Clarkson Thankful (2003) # # # # # # # # # # # # Breakaway (2004) # # # # # # My December (2007) All I Ever Wanted (2009) Stronger (2011) Wrapped In Red (2013) Piece By Piece (2015) Meaning Of Life (2017) Lily Allen 1. 2. 3. 4. (all of Alright,Still songs are in my playlist, so.. I don't actually hate any) Alright, Still (2006) #'LDN' #'Friday Night' #'Shame For You' #'Littlest Things' #'Not Big' #'Smile' #'Alfie' #'Everything's Just Wonderful' #'Knock 'Em Out' #'Cheryl Tweedy' #'Nan You're a Window Shopper' #'Take What You Take' #'U Killed It' #'Absolutely Nothing' #'Friend Of Mine' (mostly same for this too) It's Not Me, It's You (2008) #'The Fear' #'22' #'He Wasn't There' #'Why' #'I Could Say' #'Him' #'Never Gonna Happen' #'Everyone's At It' #'Back To The Start' #'F*** You' #'Kabul S***' #'Who'd Have Known' #'Not Fair' #'F*g Hag' #'Chinese' Sheezus (2014) #'Life For Me' #'Holding On To Nothing' #'Our Time' #'Silver Spoon' #'Take My Place' #'Miserable Without Your Love' #'Wind Your Neck In' #'Somewhere Only We Know' #'Insincerely Yours' #'As Long As I Got You' #'Hard Out Here' #'Air Balloon' #'Sheezus' #'Who Do You Love' #'L8 CMMR' #'URL Badman' #'Close Your Eyes' No Shame (2018) #'Everything to Feel Something' #'Trigger Bang' #'Family Man' #'Apples' #'What You Waiting For?' #'Pushing Up Daisies' #'Waste' #'Come On Then #'Higher' #'Cake' #'My One' #'Lost My Mind' #'Your Choice' #'Three' Kesha Animal (2010) Cannibal (2010) Warrior (2012) Rainbow (2017) Taylor Swift Taylor Swift (2006) Fearless (2008) Speak Now (2010) Red (2012) 1989 (2014) Reputation (2017) Carly Rae Jepsen Tug of War (2008) Kiss (2012) Emotion (2015) #'Your Type' #'Warm Blood' #'Making The Most Of The Night' #'When I Needed You' #'Black Heart' #'Emotion' #'Love Again' #'All That' #'Gimmie Love' #'Run Away With Me' #'I Didn't Come Here Just To Dance' #'Never Get To Hold You' #'LA Hallucinations' #'I Really Like You' #'Let's Get Lost' #'Boy Problems' #'Favorite Colour' Emotion: Side B (2016) #'Roses' #'First Time' #'Cry' #'Higher' #'Fever' #'The One' #'Body Language' #'Store' Dedicated (2019) #'Julien' #'No Drug Like Me' #'Now That I Found You' #'Party For One' Paramore All We Know Is Falling(2005) RIOT! (2007) brand new eyes(2009) Paramore (2013) After Laughter (2017) CHVRCHES The Bones Of What You Believe (2013) Every Open Eye (2015) Love Is Dead (2018) Ellie Goulding Bright Lights (2010) Halcyon Days (2013) Delirium (2015) Natasha Bedingfield Unwritten (2004) N.B./Pocketful of Sunshine (2007) Strip Me (2010) Britney Spears ... Baby One More Time (1999) Oops!... I Did It Again (2000) Britney (2001) In The Zone (2003) Blackout (2007) Circus (2008) Femme Fatale (2011) Britney Jean (2013) Glory (2016)